A New School
by Bethany luv
Summary: Ciel is 15 years old and, because his aunt Madame Red went missing , had to move to America to live with his Uncle Tanaka. He moves starts anew at Weston High. Along the way, on his first day he meets Sebastian, a teacher; Alois, a fellow student, and Claude, a senior, who seems to be friends with the other student. How will this new school treat him? Sebaciel, warnings inside.


**Hello every one who views this! This is my first fic EVER written, so please post helpful criticism in the reviews. **

**This story, as explained in the summary, will have the pairing of Sebastian and Ciel. The pairing won't actually get together until later in the story, but just to make sure every one knows I'm posting a warning for now. The story is rated M for language and sexual references (kind of) and also, just to be safe for later chapters. Just to let you know this story is unbeta'd, so please by kind about small errors in the writing, thank you.**

**Well, on with the show!**

0o0o0o0o0o

"Excuse me!"

I jumped, startled. Some one had grabbed my shoulder and had an anxious look on his face.

"Do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Um, no, sorry..." I replied, feeling a little awkward. The man sighed.

"Thanks any ways." As he started walking off, he tripped on a rock ad stumbled, almost hitting the ground. He blushed a little bit, glared at the rock and continued walking.

I watched as the man wandered off, and got someone else's attention. '_I'm sorry, I don't know my way around that well, either...'_ I thought, and then sighed. I was starting my freshman year at a new school in America. I was from England, even though I had only lived there for two years. I had a slight accent from my time there, and it was just barely noticeable; I had gone to live with my Aunt, Madame Red, her mansion for a time before she contracted a strange illness and one day, when I was at school, she dissapeared. No one had ever found out where she went off to, though I figure she's all right. So now I live with my Uncle, Tanaka, who is a kind old man drinks a lot of tea. He is like a Grandfather figure to me, more than an uncle, but it didn't make that much of a difference to me.

Back in England, I had had a girlfriend named Elizabeth, and 'bout all she ever talked about was us getting engaged and what the wedding would be like, and how every thing was 'cute', or 'pretty'. After about three months, I was doing okay, but I could have been doing a lot better. And I am not joking, a _lot_. So thankfully, Tanaka had sent a letter to me about how he would be happy I would want to come live with him. I treated it like it was a letter from God, I was so happy I wouldn't have to live with my girlfriend anymore.

Back to the present, I really was lost... I sighed again. I started looking around for auditorium again. _I can't be late for the first day...! _I mentally screamed at myself. Just at that moment, someone ran in to me, so hard I got knocked off my feet. I rubbed my shoulder, and was about to look up accusingly but to my surprise, a hand was in front of my face, offering it's help. I must have been making a ridiculous face, because the offender laughed. It was a small, teasing laugh, and I made a confused expression.

"why are you laughing! It's not funny..." I accused, my feelings hurt.

''why, you ask?" replied a deep, rich voice above me. I looked up, and to my astonishment a tall, handsome man with a raven black head of hair, porcelain skin, and crimson eyes stood above me. He must have been a senior... he was seriously tall! He wore a bemused expression over his handsome face, of which the eyes were staring directly at mine, which made me blush. Kind of hard. After staring for a long 2 seconds, I averted my train of vision, kind of obviously.

"what ever..." I replied as I took his hand, and he laughed again, louder, but still not completely rude. "thank you for helping me up" i said quickly, not wanting to seem rude, god forbid.

" I'm sorry for knocking you over" he replied, still smiling lopsidedly, but not as teasingly.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprising him. "do you know where the auditorium is?" I asked, my previously bright blush had faded to a slight rose colour on my cheeks.

"yes..." he replied, and he pointed in the direction he had been heading to in a hurry. "are you a new student?" he added.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm a freshman" I added quickly. My blush had faded completely now.

"..." he stared at me, apparently expecting something. "and...~?"

"Thank you for helping me." I nodded slightly to him.

"Hi! My name is Sebastian, can I ask who you are?" he said exasperatedly.

"Erk-"i made a little noise. "thank you for helping me. My name is Ciel" I said, hoping to not sound rude.

"Hello, Ciel. I was just heading to the auditorium. Would you like to accompany me?" he said, seemingly warming up to me.

"uh... Sure" I replied. _Boy this guy is an interesting character..._ I thought to my self.

And then I was getting dragged to the auditorium by my hand. I tried to make sense of how I was getting dragged around by a senior who had just knocked me down.

When we reached the auditorium, I was panting profusely. I was relatively short, you know, compared to his long legs. "Umm... do you know if there are arranged seats... for the grade levels?"

he looked down at me, a surprised look on his face as if he had _forgotten_ he was dragging me around. "oh, yes. The freshmen sit over here" he said, leading me to the allotted space. "Now, If you don't mind , I'm going to head to the teacher's seats." he said matter-of-factly.

_School hasn't even started and I've befriended a delinquent!_ I thought to my self, a confused expression enveloping my face.

0o0o0o0o0o

the principal had just about finished announcing new teachers in the faculty. "... and our new teacher for freshman class C, Professor Sebastian Michealis" Sebastian stood up, bowed, and then sat back down in his seat. I just stared in his general direction dumbfoundedly._ Okay so maybe he isn't a senior or a delinquent … _I thought, ever so eloquently. I diverted my attention back to the man seated across from me in the senior's section. _Now I can see him as a teacher, _I thought. The man was again, tall, with raven black hair, but he had golden coloured eyes. _Yeesh, what's with all these beautiful guys? _I thought profusely. Sitting next to me, a boy with golden coloured hair and blue eyes was staring at the man as well. The boy was very effeminate, and dressed similar to a girl. He even wore slightly heeled purple boots, for chrissake. Jeez, lots and lots of weird people I'm meeting today...

A bell rang, and I figured that signaled for the students to head to their appropriate classes. I stood up, and then realized how I have absolutely no idea where class C was. I decided to ask the weird boy, save receiving help from Sebastian again. Of course, just my luck, he had already left. I sighed and face palmed. All of a sudden, there was a tap on my shoulder.

"hi Ciel!" a boy said to me. The boy was one of uncle Tanaka's gardeners, Finney.

"Hi Finney! Do you know where class C for freshman group is?" I asked, talking fast.

" oh, you're in my old class!" he said happily. "yeah, I do" he said. "here, I'll bring you there!" he took my hand and led me out the large open doors of the large building known as the auditorium, and across the campus towards a building with a large C on it's wall. Oh, the auditorium was also a gym, and it of course had a sign on it as well. What was with all the people dragging me around today?

"here you are, Ciel! Just ask me if you need any more help at school, okay!" and then Finney wandered off whistling happily. I walked inside a class room numbered C-1, and low and behold there was Sebastian. Of course, he was the teacher of the class...

"oh, Ciel. So you're in my class?" said Sebastian. He had just finished talking to a girl with long, crimson hair that went below hew wast, and was layered. She also was wearing a lot of red. Or, wait;what? Is that a guy?!

"bye, Sebas-chan~" he said in a so obviously gay voice. He looked at me, and then held my gaze for a short moment, and then... he grimaced. A full-on grimace, like he had just smelled shit. Oh wow, I hope we don't share any classes!

" who was that?" I said, looking at him as he walked out the door, scowling slightly.

"Oh, him? He's a biology teacher." Sebastian said matter-of-factly. And I'm all like, aww shit that's my next class...

"oh, great."i sighed.

"yah, I agree. I have no clue how he became a teacher." Sebastian agreed. " that man gets in arguments with the girl students about why red is better than other colours. He's so annoying." Sebastian hugely grimaced, and paled.

"what is today's class going to be on?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Well, since it's the English class, I'm going to say english." he replied smugly. At that moment a bell rang. "okay, homeroom's starting!" he announced.

"_damn this is going to be a long semester..."_i mumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o

At last, the final bell rang. As soon as I heard it, I ran out to the cafeteria, which I had passed multiple times. I took out my wallet and stepped in to the growing lunch line. The weird kid with golden eyes I had noticed before was standing in front me. Low and behold, the blond guy was standing behind me. I decided to say hello.

"hey?" I said, getting his attention.

"yes?" he said rudely, and then his eyes brightened. "hey, I sat next to you during the entrance ceremony!"he said happily. "my name's Aloise, what's yours?"

"Hi, Aloise, I'm Ciel" I said, smiling. He blushed. Slightly.

"You," he paused, "are cute!" He said excitedly. "You wanna be mail buddies?" He said,flirtatiously.

"uhh, sure!" I said, still smiling, but slightly confused. W_eird much?_

"Yaay!" he said taking both of my hands. "new friends are great, aren't they?!"

0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, what did you think?**

** If you want, I would be very glad if you review. i will try to get the next chapter out asap, please be patient. thank you for reading!**


End file.
